It is well known that lateral dimensions of features in components in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits (ICs) are shrinking with each new fabrication technology node, as articulated by Moore's Law. Definition of features in ICs requires forming photoresist patterns on the surfaces of the ICs with appropriate lateral dimensions. One challenge in forming these photoresist patterns is to control reflections of the exposure UV light in the photoresist layer to maintain control of the lateral dimensions of the features being formed. One common method of controlling reflections in photoresist is to mix a dye, which absorbs at the wavelength of the exposure UV light, in the photoresist. Some dyes used for this purpose are not soluble in the developer solution or in liquid used for a rinse operation, typically water, after developing the photoresist pattern. Dye molecules in a region of photoresist that is removed by the developer solution may undesirably remain on the surface of the IC, forming dye residue, and causing problems with subsequent process steps. Moreover, dye molecules in photoresist regions adjacent to developed areas may leach into the developed areas during the rinse operation, further exacerbating the problem of dye residue in the developed areas.